


Trap/局

by M_Apo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 背叛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Apo/pseuds/M_Apo
Summary: Thor总是太纵容他的小王子，一次一次，最终坠入深渊





	Trap/局

  
如果自己没有听错，Thor心想，此刻的确有响亮的口哨声从浴室里传出。  
他默默扭过脑袋，直直撞上Natash那掺杂着几分探究与几分暧昧的目光。包裹在一层紧身战斗服里的美艳女特工一甩猩红的长卷发，绝对不合时宜的，在Thor耳边低低笑了两声。  
“嘿，别这么看着我，大个子，这谁能忍得住？”Natash耸耸肩，露出一副“大家都是过来人”的神情。  
气氛似乎在这间装潢豪华的顶级套房中悄然凝滞，唯有一声高过一声的口哨伴随着哗啦啦的流水声溢满此处。诸神在上，那家伙的口哨还是他教会的。Thor长长地叹出一口气，仿佛一头弄丢了自己蜜罐的熊。他卸下腰间缠绕的一排轻型武器，丢给了自己的同事，并有些尴尬地说道：“这件事我想我可以解决......”  
“没关系，大家都能理解吗，祝你一切顺利，雷神。”年度感动神盾局的好同事拍了拍Thor的肩头，向他投以某种老母亲般欣慰的目光，随后麻利地消失不见。  
该死，回去之后又要被以铁罐为首那帮子家伙八卦了。Thor焦虑地揉了揉一头金发，随后深深地做了几个呼吸，这才踏着沉重的步子向浴室进发。  
一步、两步、三步……所向披靡的雷神罕见地感到了临赴战场般的紧张，根根汗毛随之竖起。噢，天知道他有什么好紧张的，毕竟搞这出恶作剧的又不是自己……而且，早该习惯了不是吗？这个小混球对这手简直是乐此不疲。  
“Loki，我需要一个解释……”Thor这样说着，猛地推开了浴室雾蒙蒙的玻璃门。然而下一秒，魁梧英勇的好佣兵发出了一声震彻英灵殿的尖叫，像是被掐住了脖子甩来甩去的公鹅。  
与此同时，两条宛若大理石雕塑而成的腿破开冒尖儿的乳白色泡沫，姿态优雅地交叠着搭在浴缸边上。Thor的漂亮小疯子“咕噜噜”浮出水面，在一片轻倩的水汽中笑容轻佻。  
“哥哥，”Loki扯着一腔蜂蜜般甜腻腻的调子，朝这边眨了眨眼，“喜欢我的惊喜吗？”  
他肆无忌惮地用手甩去一泼水，那些稀疏的泡沫缓缓流向Thor脚边，冲淡了数量惊人的猩红鲜血，融合出蔷薇于初春绽放般浮浪的粉红。  
Thor无法从喉咙里挤出任何一点声音，他只是皱着眉头，将目光紧紧黏在那张眉眼生丽的脸上。  
“你真是越来越胡闹了。”良顷，他语调低沉地说道。  
一具苍白而臃肿的男尸沉默地伏躺在浴室地砖上，正定定地瞪着一双白翳蒙蒙的小眼睛朝向Thor，威士忌与雪茄的气味从他身上散发出来，在温热的空气中缠绕翻滚。  
Thor自然认得他，本次任务的目标，九头蛇的高层，一个好色的老男人，所以局里这回才会派出Loki作为卧底。  
始作俑者蹬着长腿从水里踏出，一步一个湿漉漉的脚印。他视若无睹地跨过脚边死肉，在自己名义上的兄长跟前蹲下。  
Thor盯着他鼻尖上的一点儿红色，像对待孩子般缓缓伸出手揩过，眸光微闪，“Loki，咱们不是说好了，不要轻举妄动，乖乖在这里保证自己的安全，恩？等我放出信号，你再从这里安全撤出，由我们搞定这家伙，可现在你把这儿弄得乱糟糟的。”  
“因为我想早点见到你，”Loki握住他的手腕，张嘴含入一截食指，用灵巧的舌尖在粗糙的指腹上打着圈，含含糊糊地吐字，“否则就来不及了。”  
“来不及什么？”Thor目光晦暗地注视着他那双翡翠般的绿眼睛。  
Loki蛇一般的扭腰贴近，伸出两只手臂揽住他的脖子，不耐烦地咬着耳朵：“我现在一丝不挂，你满脑子却都是别的东西？蠢货，你要是不想上我就赶快滚。”  
Thor一把将他托起，两只手毫不留情地在这对雪芙蕾似的小屁股上肆意揉弄。Loki昂着脖子，发出一连串琴音般的轻笑。  
“小混球。”他语气中总算带了些笑意。  
Loki迫不及待地堵上了Thor的嘴，两人一路唇齿相磕地撞进了卧室中。Thor被格外性急的小家伙一把推到在了大床上，得了几秒沉沉喘息的空档。等反应过来时，Loki已经爬了上来，抬起腰准备直入正题。  
Thor翻身把人压在身下，蓝宝石般迷人的眼眸里闪着温柔如夜的笑意。他凑到呼吸已经紊乱的不成样子的小家伙颊边，含住了通红的耳垂，而右手一路直下，留恋万分地揉弄那两团弹力十足的软肉。  
“真是啰嗦死了，Thor，”Loki不安地扭动着身子，却无法推开这个大块头，只好竖着眉毛威胁，“快给我进来，否则你就滚下去！”  
“啪——”一声脆响回荡在房间里，Loki猝不及防地吃痛大叫，两只湿漉漉的眼睛不可置信地盯着Thor。  
一向惯于宠溺放任的好哥哥今天一反常态，高高抬手又是一巴掌，可怜的小屁股如布丁一般微微颤抖。Thor一边抓取着坏脾气小王子几乎要不受控制的表情，一边十分满意地笑道：“闭嘴好吗？弟弟，否则难吃的还在后头呢。”  
说罢，他将Loki两条胡乱蹬踢的白腿架在肩上， 伸出一根手指向那块已经鲜嫩欲滴的宝地探索进发，然而没有想象中的艰难，那里温暖而湿润，裹住指尖贪婪地吸吮着。  
“自己玩过了？”  
Loki咬着腮帮一言不发。Thor好笑地摇了摇头，一口气又挤进两根，缓慢地碾磨片刻，随即不顾温软的挽留，故意全部抽出。  
半天也没被预想中的那样填满，Loki有些慌乱地抓住身上人的手臂，投以软和的请求目光。  
Thor一边当着面用手安抚自己蓄势待发的阴茎，一边笑容灿烂地直视Loki水雾氤氲的眼睛，柔声道：“你不说出来我可不知道你要什么。”  
见Loki难堪地别过头紧闭双唇，Thor继续循循善诱：“好啦，乖孩子，现在可不是闹脾气的好时候，想吃饱就张口说出来，好不好？”  
“不要脸的杂种，快给我你的阴茎，听见了吗？！”Loki羞愤地侧过头闭上了眼，破罐子破摔地大吼。  
不愧是被自己宠坏的小混球，就算这种时候也能保留着这股颐指气使的劲儿。  
Thor稳住他的下身，终于握着忍耐已久的阴茎缓缓刺入。到达最底端的那一刻，两人心满意足的喟叹溢满了房间。  
Loki陷在床单中，刚才脚上沾染的血迹透在雪白的织物上，盛开出一朵朵妖异的殷红。他张大嘴巴不住喘息，犹如一条被扔到岸上的鱼，极度地渴求着那令人上瘾的快感。他心满意足地沉浸在紧接着的一次又一次猛烈的撞击中，平日里那些尖酸刻薄的语调此刻尽皆拉长为甜腻的高声呻吟与颠三倒四的赞叹，随着下面的节奏不断起伏，如最鼓舞人心的交响乐曲。  
Thor一边更加迅猛地往一点挺送腰肢，一边俯下头去含住左胸上那已经如果实般成熟糜烂的茱萸，用尖利的虎牙轻轻碾磨着。Loki更为明显地颤抖起来，泛红的眼角因为滔天的爽感渐渐渗出泪滴。这个半醉半醒的小疯子果断地伸手拽起Thor的一头金发，将他的脸按到右边。  
fine......爽起来就不认人，还是这幅德行。  
Thor只能继续更加卖力地伺候着这位小王子，用他灵巧的舌头和粗壮的阴茎。  
“等等......”Loki软软地推了一把Thor，在对方疑惑不解的目光中抽声爬了起来，跨坐到了他身上，缓缓地对准再次含入进去。  
Thor眯起眼，注视着Loki双手按在自己的腹肌上，富有技巧性地扭摆着细腰，细长的脖颈高昂着，犹如最圣洁的天使正在救赎着苦难，只不过使用的圣物是他汩汩流水的小屁股。  
空气中流淌着源源不断的黏稠叫喊，仿佛一场没有刀光剑影的激烈交锋。而Loki最终赢得了这场胜利，他浑身如过了电般剧烈颤抖，脚趾紧紧蜷曲，兵刃交接之处猛地缩紧。Thor低喘着缴兵弃械，一股接一股的滚烫热潮急速冲刷着，惹得身上人也迎来了第二波极乐之源。  
良顷，Loki才回过了神。他默默地倒在Thor怀中，相视着交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。  
“我猜你有很多想问我的。”Loki嗓音沙哑。  
Thor轻抚着他柔软的发顶，湛蓝的眼睛如融化了的一湾天空，“也许，但我想我们还会有很多时间去做那些事。”  
Loki嘴角微扬，亲吻着他的鼻尖，低低说道：“也许......你说得对，哥哥，我们将会有大把时间，我们会永远在一起，永远不分开。”  
Thor刚要开口，窗外却忽然传来一阵窸窣的响动。  
“Thor，快杀了他！Loki已经出卖我们了！”  
Natash的嘶吼与破碎的玻璃撕裂了空气，一颗子弹击碎了她的话尾。  
“Nat......Nat！！”Thor赤身裸体地冲到落地窗边，眼睁睁地注视着那一抹酒红在半空中被人劫走，塞进了呼啸着接近的一架直升机中。绿金色的窗帘被风卷起，露出了一片暴雨欲来的天空。  
Thor回过头，撞上Loki淡然的目光。他仍是温柔地微笑着，嘴唇无声地闭合。  
这下你永远是我的了，哥哥。


End file.
